custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Rainforest Adventure (2000, Season 6's version)
Barney's Rainforest Adventure! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 20, 1996. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids are going on a rainforest adventure! On the rainforest adventure, The Winkster steals the rainforest magazine. Of course Barney and his friends will make a rainforest path of how to get the rainforest magazine back. When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids are caught by a net, Twynkle the Elf will let them out so she should join the group. Then, together, they go and defeat The Winkster and save the rainforest magazine. Characters *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Twynkle the Elf (Margaret Pyeatt) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Sussanah Wetzel) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Pick Up Your Part Of The World #Help Protect the Earth #Listen #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #The Little Bird #Over In The Meadow #To The Rainforest (tune: A Hunting We Will Go) #The Raindrop Song #The Rainbow Song #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Way Up In a Tree #The Winkster Song #Splashin' In the Bath #Try and Try Again #Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #Colors Make Me Happy #Oh, I'm Twinkle the Elf (tune to: Oh, Barney is a Dinosaur) #London Town #London Bridge #Looby Loo #Defeat the Winkster #Help Protect the Earth (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Help Protect Our Earth #To the Rainforest #Rock Like a Monkey #Help Protect Our Earth (Reprise) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from Barney's Sense-Sational Day is used. *The musical arrangments from "Barney In Concert" are used in this video. *Derek wore the same clothes in "On the Move". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Tosha wore the same clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." and the same hairstyle in "Once Upon a Time". *Julie wore the same clothes in "Shopping for a Surprise" and the same braided hairstyle in "Gone Fishing". *Chip wore the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Hannah wore the same clothes in "We've Got Rhythm" and the same hair-style in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Maria wore the same hair-style and clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". *Kim wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Filming began in July 12, 1996 and ended in July 15, 1996. *Production began in September 12, 1996 and ended in September 20, 1996. *Another episode to have twelve kids. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the treehouse and Baby Bop says "Hi, Barney! Hi, friends!", the sound clip of "Hi, Barney!" is taken from "Having Tens of Fun" and the sound clip of "Hi, friends" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City", except they were mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the treehouse and BJ says "Hi, Barney! Hi everybody!", the sound clip of "Hi, Barney" is taken from "An Adventure of Make-Believe", except it is pitched up to +4 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and the sound clip of "Hi everybody" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was pitched down to -1. *This is another time BJ falls or lays down, this time, while he and the rest of the others try to catch the Winkster, he slips on a slippery dirt path and falls onto a slippery dirty bank. Then, he is covered in dirt from his nose to knees. *When BJ screams as he is slipping on a slippery dirty path, his scream is the same SpongeBob scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ yells "Wooooooooooooooooooooaaaaahhh!!! Oof!!" while falling into the slippery dirty bank, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *When BJ falls and crashes into the slippery dirty bank, the crash sound is taken from "Horrid Lorry" (when Lorry 2 falls off a cliff). *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It's was BJ is slipping on the slippery dirt path, and falls and crashes into the slippery dirty bank. *When BJ cries because of him covered in dirt, the sound clip is the same as Cartman's second cries from "1%" (when Cartman cries to his stuffed animals), except they are pitched up to +3. *Though after BJ slips on the dirt path and falls down on the dirt bank, he got mud on his head, his eyes, his nose, his arms, his hands, his tummy, his legs, and his shoes. Then, Barney helps him take a bath, and find change into different pair of shoes (the same kind as his regular shoes). *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids scream when they got caught by a net, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Chuckie vs. the Potty" (when Chuckie is being flushed down the toilet), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud), except it was pitched down to -1, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta got knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was pitched down to -1, Derek's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices that his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +2, Carlos's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek sees a scary bug), Tosha's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a red wagon and falls into the sandbox), except it was pitched down to -3, Julie's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Patrick Smartypants" (when Patrick falls down a cliff for the first time), except it was pitched up to +5, Chip's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are chased by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +7, Hannah's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek gets a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -1, Maria's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Pat No Pay" (when Patrick is freaked out when Mr. Krabs tells him that if he messed up the trash, he'll never eat another Krabby Patty again), except it was pitched up to +5, and Kim's scream is the same as Phil's scream from "Turtle Recall" (when the babies are chased by the security guard), except it was pitched up to +3. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids scream "Help!" when they got caught by a net, Barney's "Help!" is the same as Patrick's "Help!" from "Suds" (when SpongeBob sneezes and grows big), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, Baby Bop's "Help" is the same as Chuckie's "Help!" from "Stu Maker's Elves" (when Chuckie is stuck in a bed-like thing), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, BJ's "Help!" is the same as Michael Brandon's Dennis voice saying "Help!" from "Thomas' Day Off" (when Dennis crashes off the rails), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Scooter's "Help!" is the same as Fred's "Help!" from "Arrgh!" (when Mr. Krabs lifts Fred and throws him out of the Krusty Krab), except it was pitched up to +4, Miss Etta's "Help!" is the same as Michael Angelis's Dennis voice saying "Help!" from "Thomas' Day Off" (when Dennis crashes off the rails), except it was pitched up to +9, Derek's "Help!" is the same as Chuckie's "Help!" sound clip from "Stu Maker's Elves" (when Chuckie is stuck in a bed-like thing), except it was pitched down to -5, Carlos's "Help" is the same as Patrick's "Help" from "SpongeGuard on Duty" (when Patrick is inside SpongeBob's stomach), Tosha's "Help!" is the same as Chuckie's "Help!" from "The Jungle" (when Chuckie is being sunk in the quicksand), Julie's "Help!" is the same as Jason's "Help please!" (with the "please" part cut off) from "Mighty Joe Young" (when Jason is on the burning ferris wheel), except it was pitched up to +2 and does sound like Julie's voice, Chip's "Help!" is the same as Spud's first "Help!" from the US version of "Lofty to the Rescue" (when Spud is stuck up in a tree), except it was pitched up to +7, Hannah's "Help!" is the same as Rabbit's sixth "Help!" from "No Rabbit's a Fortess" (when Rabbit got stuck up in a tree), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Hannah's Season 4-5 voice, Maria's "Help" is the same as Patrick's "Help!" from "SpongeGuard on Duty" (when Patrick is inside SpongeBob's stomach), except it was pitched up to +4 and Kim's "Help!" is the same as Chuckie's "Help!" from "Stu Maker's Elves" (when Chuckie is stuck in a bed-like thing), except it was mixed with Kim's voice and pitched down to -1. *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook", "Camp WannaRunnaRound", and "My Party with Barney". Preview for this video *Announcer: Today, Barney and the whole gang spend time going on a rainforest adventure. *Julie: I'd love to go on a rainforest adventure! *Tosha: Me, too! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi, everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Announcer: Along the way, the Winkster steals the rainforest magazine so Barney and the gang will catch him to get it back! *Hannah: How will we ever get it back?! *Announcer: With your help of Barney, you can travel along the rainforest path to tell them where the rainforest magazine is. *All (except BJ): Ooh! *Announcer: When Barney and the gang got caught by a net, Twynkle the Elf will save them and join the group. *Twynkle: I'll save you! Quotes Quote 1: *BJ: Come on! I'll show you a path to find the rainforest magazine from the Winkster. *Kim: We'd better catch the Winkster! C'mon! *(all shouting) *(Winkster hooting) *Barney: Don't worry, Winkster! We'll catch you! (giggles) *Winkster: You can't catch me! I'm quick as a wink! *Barney: BJ, watch out for the slippery...! *BJ: (screaming) AAH!!! (slips on a slippery dirt path) *All (except BJ): BJ!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Scooter: Oh, no! *BJ: Wooooooooooooooooooooaaaaahhh!!! Oof!! (falls into the slippery, sticky, dirty mud pile on his knees, tummy and nose) *Barney: (yelling) BJ!! (rushes to him on his nose and knees) *(BJ groaning) *Barney: BJ, what happened? *BJ: I was trying to find the rainforest magazine from the winkster, I sliped on the slippery dirt path, and I fell down to the mud. with tears *Barney: he hears BJ's sobbing Oh, BJ! I'm so sorry. We didn't mean too, It was an accident. *BJ: that's okay, Barney. *Barney: I will take a look at you. BJ up, and sees mud all over him *Hannah: What happened to BJ? *Barney: Well, I think he has some mud all over his body. *Tosha: Barney, you should take BJ a bath. *Barney: A bath!? *Tosha: Yeah! It's in the forest. Closed-captioned version: *BJ: Come on! I'll show you a path to find the rainforest magazine from the Winkster. *Kim: We'd better catch the Winkster! Come on! *(all exclaiming) *(Winkster hooting) *Barney: Don't worry, Winkster! We'll catch you! (giggling) *Winkster: You can't catch me! I'm quick as a wink! *Barney: BJ, watch out for the slippery...! *BJ: (screams) *All: BJ! NO! *Scooter: Oh, no! *BJ: Whoa!! (grunts) *(loud thudding) *BJ: (moaning) Quote 2: *Kim: Barney, where're we going? *Barney: We should be close to the rainforest shortcut. *Derek: Look! A net! *Barney: Look out! *(the net catches Barney and the gang) *All: (screaming) AAAHHH!!! HELP!!! *Carlos: Oh, no! We're stuck! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *All: (contuining screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Twynkle's voice from the distance: I'll save you! *All: Ohhh!! Closed-captioned version: *Kim: Barney, where we going? *Barney: We shall be close to the rainforest shortcut. *Derek: Look! A net! *Barney: Look out! *(net snaps) *All: (screaming) Help!! *Carlos: Oh, no! We're stuck! (screaming) *All: (screaming continues) *Twinkle (in the distance): I'll save you! *All: Oh! "Barney's Rainforest Adventure" Previews 1996 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney's Rainforest Adventure! Title Card Closing *End Credits *Once Upon a Time Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney's Colors & Shapes 2-Pack VHS Preview